Sofia Falcone (Gotham)
Sofia Falcone (Crystal Reed) is a villainess from the TV series Gotham. She first appears in Season 4 Episode 3: A Dark Knight: They Who Hide Behind Masks, and her villainous reveal takes place in Season 4 Episode 11: A Dark Knight: Queen Takes Knight. She is the only daughter of Don Carmine Falcone, the former head of the Gotham City mob. At the age of 13 she was sent away from Gotham by her father, as he believed the city was too dangerous for her to live in. Roughly 10 years later, Detective James Gordon travels to Miami to visit the now retired Don Falcone who lives with Sofia, now a young woman in her early 20s. Gordon wants help from Don Falcone to take the city back from the control and corruption of Oswald Cobblepot aka The Penguin. Don Falcone says he cannot return, but Sofia decides to return with Gordon to the city she grew up in as a child, which doesn’t please her father. In Gotham, Sofia aligns herself with Detective Gordon, and also seeks out The Penguin in an attempt to gain his trust as an ally too. Despite being raised into a criminal family, Sofia appears to be a kind and caring individual but her true personality is far more evil than the one she lets most people see. After gaining the trust of The Penguin, she manipulates him and eventually has him arrested for a crime he didn’t commit. She also manipulates Detective Gordon into taking the position of Commissioner away from his friend Harvey Bullock, and having it himself. When her father refuses to let her rebuild his empire in Gotham City, Sofia has him assassinated. It also ends up being revealed that Professor Pyg, a serial killer of cops on the loose in Gotham, was actually hired by Sofia to cause havoc in the city and to deliberately focusing on killing police officers. Sofia blackmails Gordon by telling him that she would tell his fellow officers that he seeked out the help of the Falcones to overthrow The Penguin, despite the fact no police died under Penguin’s corrupt rule. Yet the moment Penguin is overthrown and Gordon takes over, there are multiple police deaths. Sofia reveals her evil plan was revenge for Gordon killing her brother Mario, despite the fact Mario was infected with a deadly virus and about to kill Gordon’s ex-girlfriend at the time. Sofia says to Gordon that she will allow him to remain in charge as the Police Commissioner but he will have to take orders from her. If he refuses she suggests that someone far worse will take control of the police, so it is in his best interest to remain in charge, but to serve her. As a test, she wraps up loose ends by betraying Professor Pyg with a gunshot to the head, she then phones the Gotham Police Department and hands the phone over to Gordon, who submits to her desire and tells the police he is at Sofia’s place and has killed the Pyg himself, much to Sofia’s delight. With the police under her control, and allies such as Barbara Kean, Tabitha Galavan, Selina Kyle and Victor Zsasz, Sofia takes her seat as the new queen of the Gotham underworld. After her reveal as a villain, Sofia showed a much more cold hearted, ruthlessness. She tortured Lee Thompkins by repeatedly smashing her hand with a hammer, and twisted a knife into Edward Nygma. After Jim Gordon decides to stop listening to Sofia and try and take her down, he finds himself in a situation where Sofia has him at gunpoint. Sofia tells Gordon to beg her for his life, but he is defiant. Just as it looks like Gordon is about to die, he is saved by Dr. Thompkins who shoots Sofia in the stomach from behind,and then in the head. But shockingly, this doesn't even kill Sofia, she is instead put into a coma. Gallery Sofia Falcone Gotham 01G.gif|Sofia betrays Professor Pyg and reveals her evil plan to Gordon at gunpoint Sofia Falcone Gotham 02G.gif|Sofia tortures Dr. Thompkins by repeatedly smashing her hand with a hammer Sofia Falcone Gotham 03G.gif|Sofia tortures Edward Nygma with a knife Sofia Falcone Gotham 04G.gif|Sofia is shot twice by Lee, but surprisingly it only puts her in a coma Videos Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Betrayer Category:Blackmailer Category:Boots Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Business Suit Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Dissonant Serenity Category:Family Murderer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gangster Category:Hegemony Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mafia Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pistol Category:Rich Category:Sociopath Category:The Vamp Category:Torturer Category:Tyrant Category:Villainous Reveal